The Bond of Outcast's
by MelanieB
Summary: Remus Lupin finds Harry Potter sleeping on the streets on London. He wishes to adopt the boy since his relatives obviously abandoned him, but will a werewolf be allowed to adopt a child? Can he help Harry who has been abused? Lupin and Harry Potter bond
1. Chapter 1

The black haired boy's fingers shook as he tried to pull up the weeds. He was so dizzy. If only he could eat. He accidentally pulled up one of his aunt's roses. He closed his eyes and hoped that she would never know. He looked around quickly before he threw the rose into the garbage bag that he was using. Suddenly, he heard the back door open and he trembled with fear.

Harry James Potter was four going onto five, but he looked a lot younger than his age. For as long as he could remember, he lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley. He once had parents, but they had died when he was baby, though he did not know this.

His days were spent doing chores for his relatives. Most of what he did was inside, because his aunt and uncle didn't want the neighbour's to know that he lived with them. However, in the mornings, he was allowed in the backyard to work on the gardens. There were high fences so the only way someone would know he was back there was if they looked over the fence.

If Harry didn't do his chores, he wasn't allowed to eat, so he tried his best. It had been a few days since his last beating. He really hoped his aunt wouldn't notice that he had accidentally pulled up a rose. He stared at her as she made her way over to him. He stood up slowly.

"You just pulled up one my roses," she hissed. "I saw you through the window!"

She pointed to the kitchen window angrily. Harry trembled even more as she glared down at him. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him towards the house. He tripped over his long pants as he went. Because his aunt and uncle weren't willing to spend money on him, he had to wear his cousin's hand-me-downs. His clothes were much too large for his tiny frame. Dudley Dursley was very overweight though he was only four, and outgrew his clothes rather quickly.

Harry tried to hold in his tears as they went. He wasn't allowed to show that he was in pain; otherwise the punishment would be a lot worse.

"You're an ungrateful disgusting brat, you know that?" she yelled as soon as they were in house.

SMACK!

She had released his hair and had smacked him across the face with all her strength. He fell to the floor hard and silently started to cry.

"I am so damned sick of you! We take you in, we feed you and this is how you repay us?"

He was hauled back up and she gave him another smack across the face. He knew he wasn't supposed to cry, but he couldn't help it. He heard her sit down on a chair, and then she grabbed a hold of him. She pulled down his pants and underpants and then pulled him over her lap. She took his pants all the way off and he heard them hit the ground. She lifted his sweater and started to smack him hard.

"STOP CRYING!" she yelled.

He couldn't help it. He didn't understand why it was forbidden to cry when it hurt so much. Really, it was better when she spanked him though. If it was Uncle Vernon, he would whip him with a belt. He preferred his aunt's hand spankings.

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. WRECK. MY. GARDENS. AGAIN!" she shrieked.

She shoved him off her lap and he fell to the ground. He wanted to lie on the floor sobbing, but he knew it wasn't allowed. He headed to his cupboard instead.

"No, this means the basement. You know better than to destroy our possessions," she said.

Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs most of the time, but when he was being punished severely, he had to spend a few days in the basement. He didn't mind this in the summers but any other time, he froze. When it was hot out, he was thankful for the cool dampness of the basement since he owned no summer clothes.

He looked up at her, his eyes pleading. _Sorry Aunt Petunia, it was accident, I'm just so dizzy! _She just shoved him along and said something along the lines of: Wait until your uncle gets home. Harry shook at that thought as he made his way down to the basement. His uncle would hurt him even more.

As soon as he was in the basement, he fell to the floor sobbing. He heard something land next to him and then the door was slammed shut. He reached for whatever it was, he hoped that it was a blanket… but no it was just his pants. The basement was still awfully cold in the spring.

He pulled his underpants and pants back on before he curled up in a ball for warmth. He sobbed hard.

* * *

The basement door opened a while later. Harry kept his eyes closed, but he knew from the heavy footsteps that it was his uncle. Moments later he was pulled up from the ground by his hair. For the third time that day he was smacked hard across the face, and then again. He was going to have a headache later. His uncle's slaps were a lot worse than his aunts.

"You stupid little son of a bitch!" his uncle hissed. "Your aunt told me everything! And you were going to some food today. You just blew it once again! How dare you destroy her roses! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Accident," Harry answered. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. Didn't mean too."

"_You _were an accident! You should have died with your parents, but no, instead _we're _stuck with you. We've tried to be nice. We feed you, we clothe you, we give you a room to stay in, and how do you repay us? By continuing to misbehave, destroying our possessions AND USING THOSE FREAKY POWERS! Well, I've had it boy! This is the end."

His uncle grabbed an old chair and sat down on it. Once again Harry's bare bottom was exposed, but this time his uncle took a belt and whipped him. He cried out which only made his uncle angrier.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Harry sobbed.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't do it anymore boy. I am sick and tired of you! You're out of here!"

He shoved Harry to the floor and then stomped back up the stairs. Moments later he returned with an old bucket and a large pitcher of water.

"You can stay down here until we decide what to do with you," he growled.

As soon as he was gone Harry curled back up in a ball and started to cry again. He didn't bother to put his pants back on that time. He hoped his uncle would kick him out. Anywhere was better than here.

* * *

Harry didn't know how much time passed before he saw his uncle again. He had already finished most of the water in the pitcher, and the bucket was half full. Without saying a word, Uncle Vernon grabbed the bucket and beckoned Harry to follow.

"Put you pants back on and bring that pitcher! You're going to wash this, and they we're going for a car ride."

Harry hadn't put his pants back on since the beating. His bottom still hurt a lot, but he had also used them as a pillow. He quickly got dressed and then hurried after his uncle with the pitcher. It was very dark upstairs, which meant that it was night time. When they were in the kitchen, Harry put the pitcher on the table.

"You can clean this out back, and mark my words boy, if it's not clean enough, this last beating will be the worst you'll ever get."

They went out into the backyard, where his uncle turned on the garden hose and handed him a bottle of dish detergent. Harry worked hard at cleaning. He hoped he wouldn't have to get a beating at all. He couldn't see anything, so it was hard to tell if the bucket was clean enough.

When his uncle returned, he checked the bucket over with a torch.

"You're lucky boy," he growled. "Now let's go. Don't you dare make a sound!"

Harry followed his uncle through the back gate and out to the driveway where the car was parked. He climbed into the backseat.

"Wait," he whispered when his uncle got into the front seat. "Gotta bring my blankey. It's in my cupboard."

He expected Uncle Vernon to snap at him, but for some reason he didn't. He got back out of the car and made his way back into the house. A few moments later he returned with an old blanket and threw it at Harry.

"Might as well get rid of any trace of you," he muttered.

Harry hugged the blanket to him closely. His mother had made it for him, he knew that much. His aunt had told him once when he'd asked about it. That had meant that she loved him, wherever she was. He knew that he was leaving his uncles place forever, so he decided to ask. The man couldn't hurt him when he was driving.

"Uncle Vernon, where's my mummy?"

He didn't answer at first and Harry figured he wasn't going to.

"Dead," he finally answered. "Dead, and so is your sorry excuse of a father. They died in a car crash. I'm surprised Petunia never told you that."

Aunt Petunia had always hit him if he even dared to ask. He hesitated a moment.

"Uncle Vernon, what's died mean? Where is dead?"

"You're an idiot, you know that? They're gone and they can never come back. Do you remember that cat that got hit by a car?"

"Yes."

Harry remembered. Dudley had seen it get hit, and Harry had dared to take a peek at the cat. He had been shoved into his cupboard for almost exposing himself to the neighbours, but he'd seen the squished cat.

"Well that's what happened to them."

Harry wondered why his uncle was being so patient with him now. Normally he would have yelled at him for asking so many questions. He decided not to press his luck. He kept quiet for the rest of the trip. His uncle drove out of town, and into the country where there were a few farms.

He must have fallen asleep because his uncle was shaking him awake. They were in another town; he knew that much because of the street lights, he just didn't know where.

"If anyone asks you were you came from, do not tell them about us! Do you understand? If someone brings you back, I'll personally make sure your life is a living hell!" Uncle Vernon said. "This is our gift to you. Do not make me regret it!"

Harry clutched his blanket as he scrambled out of the car.

"Uncle, where am I?" he asked.

"You're in London. Do you know where you used to live?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good, remember! Don't tell anyone about us. If they ask where you came from, tell them you're an orphan!"

Harry nodded. His uncle looked around, there was no one walking around. As if he couldn't resist it, he gave his nephew one more hard smack across the face. The boy fell to the ground and started to cry, but Vernon had already jumped back into the car. The tires squealed as he drove away.

Though he felt exhilarated at first, he suddenly felt frightened as his sobs subsided. He was all alone in a strange place. He was still on the road; quickly he hurried over to a sidewalk. He took his blanket and wrapped it around himself before he lay back on the ground. He sobbed himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was very early morning. There weren't many people out, but Remus liked it that way. He made his way through the streets of London to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It was not a normal pub, but Remus was not a normal man. He was a wizard, and only wizards could see the Leaky Cauldron. Non-magical folk or Muggle's as they were called could not see it.

Remus didn't know that that very morning was going to change the rest of his life. He was thinking about a job interview he had. He'd been unemployed for a few months, but he had high hopes this time. He was sure they wouldn't check his background.

He had a harder time getting a job than most people because he wasn't normal by wizard's standards. Once a month he became a monster, so he was shunned by society because of it. Being a werewolf made it very hard for him to find a job. He had some gold saved away, but it wasn't enough to live on. He needed to work full time.

This was all on his mind as he turned a corner and saw a small bundle on the sidewalk. He realized that it was a small boy as he got closer. He knelt down by him and wondered exactly why a little boy was sleeping on the streets. He reached out and touched him. Slowly, the child's eyes opened.

He had seen that face before, those green eyes, but it had been years ago. There was no mistaking who it was, even though the face had matured a little. There was also a lightning bolt scar on the child's forehead.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

The boy stared up at him with fear, and then his lower lip trembled.

"It's all right, little one," he said and gently lifted the boy into his arms.

Harry tried to struggle but he was too weak. There was something not right about the child. His eyes had a sunken look to them. Was the boy starving? How long had he been on the streets.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you. You don't know this, but I knew you when you were a baby. My name is Remus Lupin. I used to know your parents."

This seemed to distract the boy. He stared up into his face.

"You did?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. "Are you died?"

"Died?" Remus asked. "No, I'm alive, though I'm sorry they aren't. They were nice people. But, Harry, why are here?"

Remus stood up and hugged Harry tightly. The boy was far too light, but he was also too short. He should be four, almost five, but he was too small for his age. The boy's stomach suddenly growled loudly.

"All right, let's get you something to eat, and then why don't you tell me how you got here?"

He carried Harry the rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Were his aunt and uncle worried about him? Did they accidentally lose him? Had he been on the streets for a while? It was obviously the child hadn't eaten for a while. Remus forgot about his plans for the day as he entered the pub.

He found a table and set Harry into a chair. The boy was still wrapped in the blanket. Remus recognized it as one of the many Lily had knit for him. Harry swayed a little in his chair.

"What would you like to eat?" Remus asked him.

He didn't have a lot of money to spare, but the child needed some food.

"Eat?" Harry asked. "I'm allowed?"

"Well of course you are. You look like you need a good meal little man. Do you like bacon and eggs?"

Harry gave him a weak smile and nodded quickly. Remus made his way to the counter to where the owner Tom stood. He ordered two plates of bacon and eggs, and two cups of pumpkin juice. He was able to get the juice right away, so he took the cups back to the table.

"Drink this, it's good Harry," he said.

Harry took the cup and brought it to his lips slowly and took a sip.

"It _is_ good!" he said happily. "Remus, you said you know my parents. Where are they?"

Remus took a seat in front of Harry.

"They died Harry. I'm sorry, but they died when you were a baby. Do you know what that means?"

"Uncle- I mean- yes," Harry answered quickly.

He took another sip from the cup and looked around the pub. There weren't many people there. Remus took a sip from his own cup. Harry had been about to say something about his uncle, but had changed his mind.

"Harry, where are your aunt and uncle?" he asked.

"I'm an orphan," Harry said quickly. "Don't got no aunt or uncle."

"Yes you do. I know for a fact that you live with your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. You can tell me the truth Harry. Why aren't you with them right now?"

Harry stared at him with a frightened look on his face, and then he started to cry. _Oh great _Remus thought to himself. He got up from the table and walked around to the boy's side. He knelt down beside and placed an arm around the child.

"It's all right, you can tell me. Did you run away from home?"

Harry shook his head.

"Uncle Vernon told me not to tell. He said I'm supposed to tell people I'm a orphan. If I go home he'll make my life a living hell. He left me here last night," Harry answered. "Can't go back. Don't like spankings, don't like hurting all the time. Don't like the basement. Don't want no more beatings."

Remus was shocked to hear this, but as he examined Harry, he noticed there were some bruises on the child. _They abandoned him and then told him not to tell anyone! _He hugged the boy as Tom came over with breakfast.

"Don't worry Harry; you won't go back with them. You'll never see those people again. However, I want you to tell me about your life with them. Can you do that while we eat?"

Harry stopped crying and nodded.

"All right, I want you to eat slowly okay? You haven't eaten for a while. You might get sick if you eat too fast. While you eat, tell me everything."

Remus straightened up and sat back down into his chair. Harry picked of a piece of toast and bit into it. He closed his eyes as if he were savoring it. Rage filled every part of Remus' body. He wanted to find the boy's aunt and uncle and hex them into oblivion. He picked up his own piece of toast and took a bite.

_I wish I had more money, than I could adopt him. Would someone like me even be allowed to adopt a child? _As he thought this, Harry started to talk. He told him how he had to do chores everyday. If he didn't do them properly, his uncle beat him with a belt. He explained how his room was the cupboard under the stairs, but if he was really bad, then he had to live in the basement.

"Haven't had food in soo long," Harry said. "I accidentally dropped water on the floor. Uncle Vernon said I couldn't eat for two days. Then I accidentally ripped up a rose. Aunt Petunia spanked me and then I had to go in the basement. Uncle Vernon spanked me with belt and then I had to stay in the basement for a long time. Last night he brought me to London."

He had a job interview that afternoon, but he wondered if he should skip it. As he thought about this, he realized that he could take Harry to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore would know what to do with the lad. Surely he could find a suitable home for the boy. He couldn't go back to his aunt and uncles place that was for sure.

After they were done eating, Remus decided that they could to Hogwarts right away. He lifted Harry back into his arms and made his way over to the fireplace.

"Harry, we're going to go through something called the floo network. It might scare you, so I want you to close your eyes," he told him as he made his way over to the fireplace.

"Not going back to aunt and uncles?" Harry asked. "Going to see my mummy and daddy?"

"No, we're going to a place called Hogwarts," Remus answered.

How he could get the child to understand that his parents were gone forever? Hadn't the Dursley's even bothered to explain death to the boy? He had a bag of floo powder in his robes. He pulled the bag out and took out a handful to throw in the fireplace. He stepped into the green flames.

"Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office!"

It was hard to go through the flames with Harry in his arms. His elbows were hitting the sides as they went through. The boy had obviously not taken his advice about closing his eyes, because he was sobbing loudly. Remus kept his own eyes shut, he got dizzy easily. A few moments later, they stopped. He nearly fell out, but he was able to catch himself.

"Remus, what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?"

Harry was still sobbing into his shoulder. Remus turned to face Albus Dumbledore who had evidently just woken up; he was still in a dress gown. He looked as if he had been pacing the office moments before.

"I found Harry Potter sleeping on the streets of London, apparently his uncle abandoned him last night," Remus said and then he told him everything Harry had told him.

"Are you sure the child is not exaggerating?" Albus asked.

"Look at him," Remus said.

Harry had stopped crying by that point. Remus set him down on his feet; he carefully took the blanket from the boy. The boy stared up at Albus.

"Are you Santa Clause?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not dear boy. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Now, why don't you tell me how you ended up in London?"

Once again Harry told his story. He kept close to Remus as he explained everything.

"I had to clean the pee bucket first," Harry said, "and then Uncle Vernon said not to tell anyone about him. He said to tell people that I'm a orphan."

"I'll have to have a talk with them. I'll have to set some boundaries before I can send him back there," Albus said.

"NO!" Harry shouted just as Remus shouted it as well.

"Albus, they treated him like a slave. Look at him! Today was the first time that he has eaten in a while. How can you suggest that we send him back there?" Remus asked.

"There is a very good reason for him to be sent there," Albus answered and then he went on to explain blood wards that would keep Harry safe.

"But he won't be safe from his aunt and uncle! They abandoned him! He was starved and beaten!" Remus said. "No, you can't send him back there."

"Well, what do you suggest I do Remus?"

Albus sounded tired, he started to pace.

"I'll adopt him," Remus said before he knew what he was saying.

Albus didn't say anything at first. Remus reached out to take Harry's hand.

"Remus, from what I hear, you're barely making ends meet. How do you expect to raise a child? Do you think the Ministry would let someone with your affliction adopt a child as important as Harry?"

"Better me than the Dursley's," Remus answered. "I'd figure out a way to take care of him. All I know is I don't want him living with those people."

Albus sighed; he stopped pacing and walked over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and then folded his hands under his chin. He stared at Remus; there was a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I suppose we could find away around it. Harry could come here during the full moon. The Ministry does provide financial support when someone takes in a child not their own. However, we'd have to find away to convince them that he is safe in your care. You'll also have to make sure you find a good job," Albus said slowly.

"I have a job interview this afternoon," Remus answered.

He looked down at Harry. He had a thumb in his mouth though he was too old to do that. He was gazing around the office at all the odd trinkets the Headmaster had. There were tears stains on his cheeks. Remus suddenly felt full of love as he stared down at the innocent face.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep this child safe and happy."


End file.
